


The Best Investment

by Zeath



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Female Ejaculation, Gen, Masturbation, NSFW, Past Relationship(s), Sex Toys, Studying, gushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Kinktober 2k19 Day 8 - Sex toysThis was definitely better than what a man could do, she thought. The best investment she's ever had.





	The Best Investment

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no stories, sorry about that folks!  
I've had to go to hospital recently for brain swelling and eye problems, but I promise I won't give up on Kinktober!!

Men were a hassle. They made everything about them both inside and outside the bedroom, it was too much for her to handle. All Lydia wanted was someone to fuck her until she saw stars, without the emotional control taking hold afterwards. Or having to leave a house in the early morning after a fuck. The conversations afterwards were shit too, if she was being honest. They didn't satisfy her intellectual needs.

Buying the toy online was one of her best decisions. Enough power that it could fuck her up in all the right ways, but easy to clean and she didn't have to talk. This way, she could get her sexual frustrations out the way and make it easier for her to focus on her studies. The Sybian had four functions on it with four different attachments should she want to just clitoral, vaginal, anal, both. 

Moving the chair out the way so she could wheel the Sybian in front of the desk, she sat down on the machine, a calculus textbook place on the desk in front of her. Lydia grabbed the remote and pressed the button for the lowest setting, sighing as the vibration started up gently but still enough force that she had to take a second to breathe. Even the lowest setting was like putting her vibrator on high. It was staggering. Flipping her textbook, Lydia highlighted a piece that she knew would be on the exam, writing down in separate notes to go over this is more detail. 

With her lower half getting used to the vibration, Lydia decided to go up a setting, turning the dial up and gasping at the feeling. She had to hold onto the desk for a moment because hot damn that hit the spot right on her clit that she couldn't think. With sparks flying behind her eyes, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. 

Dropping her highlighter, Lydia pushed the dial up all the way, biting the back of her hand to stifle her cry as the vibration turned almost violent. Her clit was being abused, rubbed raw by the Sybian and she was most likely going to have a puddle forming under the machine from how fucking wet she was. Grabbing the edges of the desk, Lydia practically humped the Sybian as she raced towards her climax. Eyes closed, hips working back and forth like a mad woman until finally she was pulled over the edge by a particularly strong buzz to her clit. 

She gushed hard, gasping for breath as the Sybian was soaked. For a moment Lydia was glad the machine was waterproof for this purpose alone. With the vibrations quickly turning too much for her to handle, Lydia snatched the remote off the desk and switched it off, letting her body slump with her head resting on her textbook. Fucking hell, she felt like she had run a marathon; her legs were shaky and wet, her pussy felt almost numb from the ministrations done to it, but her body was thrumming with that orgasmic high that she knew all too well. This was definitely better than what a man could do, she thought. The best investment she's ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, gimme a kudos, comment if you've had a great experience with a sex toy that blew your mind, and subscribe for more!!


End file.
